Weather Girl (песня)
"Weather Girl" - песня певца Марио, которая не вошла в его альбома D.N.A., в 2009. Песня написала в 2008 году, в это время, Гага и Родни работали над песнями для других артистов. Текст песни Oh Ohh Yeah Yeah Oh, yeah, yeah The sun is gone, babe No more warm days It's kind of crazy When I think of some Of the memory Taking trips with you When we needed time Though I was busy But I'm not having you In my life We were closer than ever (ever) You were as sexy as the day that I met you (I met you yeah) We were closer than ever (ever) I used to think that we'd always be together In the weather I swear the thunder came And brought the rain Then the lightning struck Babe, we were never the same (never the same) I should've seen the signs Way in the sky But I was blind Oh now I realise You brought the weather, girl You are the weather, girl You brought the weather, girl Tell me the weather, girl Girl, you brought the storm You are doing me wrong And now I'm sitting in the rain Writing you this song Colder than the frost Girl, you left me lost I'm tryin' to live my life (cause) How I'm supposed to turn this on? We were closer than ever (ever yeah) You were as sexy as the day that I met you (I met you baby) We were closer than ever (den ever) I used to think that we'd always be together In the weather I swear the thunder came And brought the rain Then the lightning struck Babe, we were never the same (never the same) I should've seen the signs Way in the sky But I was blind Oh now I realise You brought the weather, girl You are the weather, girl You brought the weather, girl Tell me the weather, girl Tell me the weather, baby Girl, you brought the storm Girl, you brought the storm You brought that hurricane I never thought you'd do me wrong (never do me wrong) Girl, you brought the storm (yeah) Girl, you brought the storm (ohh) You brought that hurricane I never thought you'd do me wrong Baby, don't lie (baby) Baby, don't cheat (hey) In my mind, it's broken, girl Imma do me Baby, don't lie Baby, don't cheat Weather girl, whether or not Imma do me Ohhh,Ohhh, baby I swear the thunder came And brought the rain Then the lightning struck Babe, we were never the same (Never the same) I should've seen the signs Way in the sky But I was blind Oh now I realise You brought the weather, girl You are the weather, girl (you know it) You brought the weather, girl Tell me the weather, girl You brought the weather, girl (girl, girl) You are the weather, girl (girl, girl) You brought the weather, girl (girl, girl) Tell me the weather, girl (girl, girl) Oh baby You brought the weather, girl Oh baby You are the weather girl Участники записи Издательство Упоминания *BMI | Repertoire Search Категория:Песни Категория:Невыпущенные песни Категория:Песни для других артистов Категория:Марио